


Asso nella manica

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [29]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Triangle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Per il suo compleanno Antonio chiede ad Hank di fargli una cena a casa, ma proprio quella sera Peter lo fa lavorare oltre l'orario. Questo non piace per niente ad Hank che è geloso ed odia profondamente Peter. Così decide di intervenire.





	Asso nella manica

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo un po’ di tempo dopo la divisione lavorativa, ormai i due piccioncini si sono rimessi insieme ed hanno fatto pace, Hank ha notato che Peter ha mire su Antonio e comincia ad essere geloso. Al momento, quindi, Antonio lavora ancora per il procuratore distrettuale Peter Stone. La sera del compleanno di Antonio, lui chiede ad Hank come regalo di cucinargli qualcosa e mangiare insieme a casa. Purtroppo quel giorno Peter lo trattiene in ufficio per lavoro, ad Hank la notizia non garba per nulla e visto che aveva proprio recentemente scavato nella vita del procuratore per trovare qualche peccato con cui metterlo a posto, magari è arrivato il momento di usarlo. Dopo di questo, la cena di compleanno cambia totalmente l’atmosfera della fic!

ASSO NELLA MANICA   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank81.jpg)

  
Se c’era una cosa che Hank sapeva bene, ormai, era che tutti, ma proprio tutti, avevano almeno uno scheletro da nascondere.   
Così andò a colpo sicuro quando scavò nel passato di Peter Stone e lo fece così, senza apparente motivo, solo per avere un asso nella manica in caso di necessità.   
Non sempre quando prendeva informazioni su qualcuno avevano motivo di essere prese, ma lui sapeva che prima o poi gli servivano, prima o poi servivano sempre.   
  
\- Scusa Hank, c’è un caso particolare e se mollo adesso li lascio nei guai... sai come vanno queste cose... -   
La vena di Hank aveva cominciato a pulsare.   
\- È quasi tutto pronto. - Disse solo con voce bassa e rauca senza alterare troppo il tono che già di norma era seccato.   
\- Lo immagino. Cerco di sbrigarmi ma sicuramente faccio tardi. -   
\- Non puoi lasciare Laura con quella svampitella, Anna? - Antonio scoppiò a ridere e si chiuse la faccia con una mano sentendolo.   
\- Loro sono già dietro ad un’altra pista insieme... io ho quest’altra che scotta, forse mi sbrigo se mi lasci andare! - Disse divertito ed ironico. Hank sbuffò.   
\- Con chi diavolo la stai seguendo se Laura è con la svampitella? - Antonio si stava capottando dal ridere nel sentirlo parlare di Anna, l’assistente procuratore di Peter.   
\- Indovina... - Lo disse con un tono anche divertito.  
Ah, lui lo faceva ingelosire e si divertiva anche!  
\- Voglio ricordarti che è il tuo compleanno, avevi chiesto la serata libera per festeggiarlo con me, io ho chiuso un caso complicato in tempi di record per essere a casa presto e cucinare per te. E non sono cose che faccio spesso e volentieri. L’ultima volta l’ho fatto con mia moglie. - Lo disse apposta per fargli capire quanto era importante. Antonio si sentì una merda nel godere della sua gelosia, ma Hank geloso era piuttosto piacevole.   
\- Guarda... al massimo faccio tardi ma vengo. Lo giuro! -   
Ad Hank non era bastato, ma Antonio aveva messo giù e lui era rimasto lì a crogiolarsi nel fastidio, mentre ripensava allo scheletro di Peter. Quello nell’armadio, non il suo di quando poi l’avrebbe ucciso!  
  
Antonio sospirò colpevole, si sentiva uno schifo per avergli fatto fare quella cosa in stile marito amorevole e poi lasciarlo in quelle condizioni.   
Si massaggiò le tempie e poi il collo per dietro, poi guardò Peter preso fra mille carte, cartelline e scatole nell’altro studio.  
Era una di quelle incombenze da dentro o fuori.   
L’indomani aveva la fase finale e decisiva del processo che stava fra l’altro andando molto male; all’ultimo momento, proprio quando stava per arrendersi, Antonio aveva avuto un colpo di genio dei suoi, peccato non averlo avuto prima.   
Di solito se ne occupava con Laura, ma lei era con Anna per un’altra cosa così Antonio gli aveva detto ‘ok, forse questo ti salva il culo, però non posso farlo da solo altrimenti non finisco più ed ho un impegno da dentro o fuori anche io!’   
Peter aveva riso e gli aveva offerto il suo aiuto. Se avessero trovato la prova che cercavano sarebbe valso ogni sforzo. Era il classico pelo nell’uovo che è impossibile da trovare, ma se trovi hai vinto.   
Prese le tazze di caffè che era andato a fare per chiamare Hank e ne diede una a Peter la cui camicia era mezza slacciata ed era straordinariamente in disordine, persino i capelli non erano più perfetti come sempre.   
Lui, dal canto suo, si era messo in maniche corte da un po’, bello comodo.   
In quello studio si soffocava, o forse era la consapevolezza che a casa sua c’era Hank che gli preparava una cena memorabile.   
\- Mi dispiace trattenerti, sai... ma il nostro lavoro è così. - Disse Peter sciogliendosi un po’ dal suo ghiaccio, senza comunque guardarlo.   
Antonio scosse il capo ed alzò le spalle.   
\- Non è per il mio compleanno, è solo che ho chiesto un regalo speciale ed ora sono proprio io a mancare... sono quelle cose che... sai, non ti fanno facilmente... - Cercò di essere vago senza usare pronomi di alcun tipo, Peter finalmente sollevò gli occhi dai suoi incartamenti e fece un sorrisino di scuse. Ad Antonio per poco venne un colpo. Si stava scusando con gli occhi! Lui!  
Mr ghiacciolo sono sempre nel giusto!  
\- È praticamente il motivo per cui quando arrivo a casa non ho nessuno a farmi sorprese... - Antonio lo trovò molto triste e lesse malinconia dietro il suo sguardo che di norma murava il mondo al di fuori di sé.   
Antonio si sedette per terra in mezzo ad altre scatole lasciando Peter sulla poltrona piegato in avanti a visionare altre cartelline sparse.   
\- Pensavo che per gente come noi non ci fossero quel tipo di cose, ho lasciato che mia moglie se ne andasse perché ne ero maledettamente sicuro. - Peter fece un sorrisino sentendo il suo linguaggio inappropriato, ma non smise di leggere la lista che aveva in mano.   
\- E poi? Cosa è cambiato? - Chiese continuando a fare due cose contemporaneamente, come anche Antonio che rise.   
“Hank! Poi è successo Hank! Ma non posso dirglielo!”  
\- E poi non scegli di chi innamorarti, ti innamori e basta! - Sperò di metterlo a tacere così, ma Peter in quanto avvocato non mollava finché non sviscerava tutto e continuando a cercare quel pelo nell’uovo nel caso, lo cercò anche in Antonio interessato agli indizi che cercava di nascondere goffamente.   
Sicuramente stava con una persona che doveva rimanere misteriosa per qualche ragione.   
\- Questo non mi fa capire come fai a conciliare tutto. So che non basta amare tanto qualcuno, se si è di mondi differenti puoi sforzarti quanto vuoi, ma non funzionerà perché lei non capirà mai perché devi stare tante ore a fare straordinari... - Antonio si mordicchiò la bocca e lo guardò mentre anche lui alzava lo sguardo e lo posava sul suo. La luce maliziosa di Antonio lo riscaldò.   
\- Infatti siamo dello stesso mondo. Quindi nessuno può capirmi meglio... - Questo era già un enorme indizio.   
Peter capì immediatamente che non poteva essere Laura od Anna. Anna era presa da lui, Laura aveva ben altro per la testa e poi non c’era per niente quel tipo di alchimia. Fra l’altro era lì da troppo poco per aver già instaurato un rapporto simile con delle colleghe.   
In un istante assottigliò lo sguardo per figurarsi la sua vecchia squadra e capire quale collega poteva essere la sua misteriosa compagna.   
Antonio capì cosa stava facendo e cercò disperatamente un modo per deviarlo ed in quel momento trovò qualcosa di utile per il caso e gli lanciò la cartellina a Peter che preso alla sprovvista l’afferrò.   
\- Forse qua c’è qualcosa! - Esclamò. Peter la guardò come se fosse un’estranea ed Antonio ridendo si alzò da terra e si sedette nel bracciolo della sua poltrona, si piegò su di lui e indicò diversi punti dove aveva letto il nome che gli interessava. Peter rimase assorbito dalla lettura ma anche dalla sua vicinanza, le loro braccia si toccavano, una piccola pressione ed Antonio gli cadeva addosso.   
\- Credo che ci siamo quasi... mi servirebbero anche delle date, però... c’è niente? - Peter cercò negli altri fogli ed Antonio lo aiutò a leggere rimanendo seduto dove era, praticamente sopra di lui.   
\- Dunque è una tua ex collega? - Fece poi mentre continuavano a cercare. Antonio alzò gli occhi al cielo. - Lindsay? Burgess? -   
“Oh andiamo, ma come le conosce bene?”   
Antonio si affrettò a negare pensando che invece sarebbe stato meglio fargli credere che fosse una di loro e festa finita.   
Ormai aveva già detto di no ridendo, Peter così sollevò la testa dalle carte che guardavano insieme e lo fissò a quella vicinanza particolare, non completamente attaccati ma nemmeno separati. Bastava una piccola mossa, Peter aveva agganciato i suoi occhi scuri meravigliosi e cercava di leggergli dentro quel nome, lo conosceva altrimenti non avrebbe fatto il misterioso ed era sicuro, sicurissimo che fosse un nome scomodo che non poteva essere fatto.   
Ma quale donna poteva avere un tale potere?   
Peter voleva saperlo, fremeva. Per poter eliminare la concorrenza.  
Ma sembrava che Antonio non avrebbe mai messo un piede in fallo anzi, rendendosi conto della posizione ‘scomoda’ per certi versi, troppo intima, fece per alzarsi, ma Peter lo fermò istintivamente trattenendolo per un braccio, il contatto bruciò subito, fu come una scarica di teaser. Antonio sapeva che doveva immediatamente mettere in chiaro, non era stupido, dopo che Hank gli aveva detto di piacere a Peter ci aveva fatto caso. Era difficile accorgersene, ma se guardavi con quella chiave, lo capivi.   
\- Peter io... -   
\- Forse non è il chi quanto il tipo. - Antonio sussultò. Ma come faceva ad essere così bravo? Non disse nulla, Peter gli aveva agganciato lo sguardo e gli stava leggendo tutto ben bene dentro, doveva scappare, dargli una testata, metterlo a posto.   
\- Senti, io non posso parlarne perché... -   
\- Non è una relazione convenzionale. È qualcuno che scotta, che pesa. E soprattutto è qualcuno che deve rimanere segreto... - Antonio stava per alzarsi, ma Peter gli mise l’altra mano sulla guancia. - Hai una relazione omosessuale... - Lo sussurrò e lo disse in quel modo per fargli capire che gli andava bene perché era come lui.   
Non era vero, non aveva mai avuto quel genere di relazione e voglie, era la prima volta che era ossessionato da qualcuno in quel modo tanto da voler sapere tutto ed eliminare qualsiasi concorrenza.   
Era la prima volta che gli succedeva.   
Però ora ne era ossessionato e voleva solo poter mettere le sue mani su di lui. Completamente.   
Antonio spalancò gli occhi, gli prese il polso e se lo tolse dalla faccia, poi si alzò dal bracciolo e stava per allontanarsi serio e deciso, col cuore in gola, quando la porta si aprì ed una tosse cavernosa si udì facendoli trasalire e spaventare.   
Antonio si girò di scatto vedendo un Hank a dir poco in fase omicida, realizzò che la sua mano teneva ancora il polso di Peter e lui si stava alzando dalla sua poltrona. Era evidente che era successo qualcosa, che Antonio ne stava scappando e l’aveva fermato, altrimenti non avrebbe tenuto il polso.   
Peter capì all’istante, non ci sarebbe voluto il più bravo procuratore, Antonio andò nel panico anche se di solito era molto pronto di riflessi.   
“Cazzo faccio ora? Hank lo uccide e Peter ha appena capito che stiamo insieme!”  
Lasciò la presa e si allontanò del tutto mentre l’imbarazzo era alle stelle, ma ancora più alto era lo shock di Peter, il terrore sacro di Antonio che si immaginava Peter sgozzato nel fiume e l’ira funesta di Hank.   
Palpabili tutte e tre.   
Peter ebbe la straordinaria saggezza di tacere mentre cercava di recuperare non la faccia appena persa, ma di rimanere semplicemente in vita.   
“Lui?! Proprio lui? Io pensavo fosse quel suo collega, Halstead... se fosse stato lui con un po’ di pressione me la sarei giocata in modo giusto. Ma con Voight... impossibile. Ma come fanno a stare insieme? Sono diversissimi e poi Antonio ha messo in prigione Voight! Pensavo che fossero diventati amici per tenersi d’occhio, del tipo ‘tieniti vicini gli amici e di più i nemici’. Ma da come Voight mi fissa direi proprio che non c’è equivoco. Ecco perché quella sera lui era a casa sua e...”  
\- Vieni un momento? - Disse Hank ad Antonio col tono di chi non presagiva niente di buono, il tono calmo che nascondeva la tempesta.   
\- Puoi... puoi andare, in questa cartella c’è tutto. Grazie, senza di te non ce l’avrei mai fatta. Sei il miglior investimento dell’ufficio, non te lo dico mai abbastanza. -   
In realtà glielo aveva detto forse una volta. Forse. Lui non faceva complimenti, Hank sì quando uno li meritava ed era bello riceverli.   
Peter pensava che tutti facessero il proprio lavoro. Hank sapeva il sacrificio che compivano ogni giorno e che non era per niente ‘il loro dovere’.  
Lo guardò uccidendolo, stava sfidando Hank davanti a lui? Era pazzo?  
“Credo non gli sia cara la vita... non ha idea di cosa è capace...”  
E, come annunciato...   
\- Stone, posso approfittare un momento? Ho bisogno di parlarti. - Peter guardò Antonio che guardava Hank effettivamente spaventato. - Da solo. -   
Antonio mise le mani ai fianchi con l’aria di fronteggiarlo alla sua maniera. Solo lui osava andargli contro quando era così arrabbiato.   
\- Ho la pistola a casa, sono fuori servizio. -   
Ammise omettendo che aveva quella personale.   
Antonio lo sapeva e si mise a ridere.  
Quando uscì dall’ufficio per recuperare le sue cose e ricomporsi, rimase a guardarli col cuore in gola.  
Ma come si metteva in quei casini?   
  
Hank non fece niente, Peter non si alzò, non tentò di calmarlo e di mettersi a posto da solo. Rimase lì nella poltrona senza abbassare lo sguardo e dimostrare sottomissione o soggezione. Hank l’ammirò per questo e quando lui ammirava, solitamente non uccideva.   
Alzò il dito alla sua maniera, lo puntò e domando a stento la voglia di sbranarlo, disse solo basso e penetrante un nome particolare, solo questo. Serio, penetrante e minaccioso.   
Peter capì, impallidì e mentre si chiedeva come diavolo avesse fatto a scoprirlo, tornò a guardare le proprie carte senza proferire parola.   
Fra i due non uscì altro.  
Hank tornò nell’altra stanza e se ne andò con Antonio.   
\- Che gli hai detto? - Chiese prima di salire ognuno nella propria macchina per ritrovarsi a casa. Hank lo guardò un attimo, era ancora arrabbiato ma l’aiutava notare che Antonio non aveva soggezione di lui. Capì in un attimo che aveva la coscienza a posto, così decise di non rovinare oltre la serata.   
\- Ho appena usato il mio asso nella manica. Non dovrebbe più crearci problemi. - Antonio scosse il capo chiudendo gli occhi, poi ridacchiando salì alla guida partendo.   
“Sapevo che prima o poi l’avrebbe messo a posto, ma non immaginavo né così presto, né in modo così indolore... è sorprendente...”  
  
Una volta a casa, Antonio parcheggiò davanti senza problemi, Hank la mise in un angolo più nascosto, poco dopo si ritrovarono dentro insieme.   
Hank era andato a casa di Antonio a cucinare ed una volta che aveva preparato tutto non aveva saputo aspettare, irritato fin nel profondo.   
\- Pensavo l’avresti sbranato... - Disse Antonio ridacchiando mentre buttava le chiavi sul mobile dell’ingresso ed annusava l’aria con un sorriso beato.   
\- Volevo farlo, ma poi mi avrebbe messo dentro, quello è uno dei migliori procuratori in circolazione. - Antonio scoppiò a ridere.   
\- E così hai pensato bene di ricattarlo con qualche scheletro? Pensi che mollerà? - Hank alzò le spalle e lo guardò tranquillo mentre si aggirava per casa mettendosi comodo, togliendosi le scarpe e togliendosi la maglia per rimanere in maniche corte.   
\- Spero di no. - Rispose sinceramente facendo di nuovo ridere Antonio.   
\- Vuoi proprio ucciderlo eh? - Disse divertito andandogli davanti e mettendogli le braccia al collo. Quella fu la prima sensazione bella della giornata. Come ogni giorno, fra l’altro.   
Doveva arrivare a casa e vedere Antonio per stare meglio e più rilassato. A volte sorrideva solo con lui.   
\- Mi piacerebbe mettergli le mani addosso, lo ammetto. E stropicciargli quella faccia pulita e perfetta che non si scompone mai! - Antonio sogghignò ancora beandosi della sua gelosia.   
\- Ti adoro versione mastino! - Ammise. Hank gli mise le mani alla vita e l’attirò a sé possessivo.   
\- Se per divertirti gli dai corda sappi che finisci male. - Lo avvertì falsamente calmo.   
Antonio avvicinò il viso al suo senza ancora baciarlo, ridacchiava malizioso.   
\- Io non faccio niente, non mi piace avere morti sulla coscienza! - Commentò ironico facendo sorridere Hank all’idea di uccidere davvero Peter.   
\- Perché gli tenevi il polso con quell’aria seria? - chiese poi. Di solito non lo interrogava per mettere in dubbio la sua fedeltà, ma Peter lo stava davvero irritando troppo.   
Antonio rispose senza stuzzicarlo.   
\- Stavamo cercando nomi e date, ha cominciato a chiedermi con chi uscivo perché mi ha detto che gli dispiaceva avermi rovinato la serata. Io gli ho detto che l’unico modo per farla funzionare è stare con uno che è del tuo stesso mondo e che quindi può capire i tuoi straordinari. - Hank annuì ascoltandolo attento, sempre parlandosi così vicini uno nelle braccia dell’altro.   
\- E poi ha tentato di baciarti? - Concluse ovvio.   
\- Poi ha capito che stavo con un ex collega della mia vecchia squadra, pensava fosse una donna, io ho fatto il vago, ha capito che non potevo dire il suo nome perché era un nome pesante. Poi forse un po’ perché è bravo nel suo lavoro, un po’ perché l’ha sperato, mi ha detto se era una relazione omosessuale. Stavo per allontanarmi, mi ha trattenuto, ha provato a baciarmi. Però non è arrivato nemmeno a questa distanza... - Disse poi Antonio basso e suadente avvicinando ancora le loro labbra. Non voleva cominciare la serata con quel fantasma che aleggiava sulle loro teste. Era il tipo che risolveva tutto subito, Hank no. Hank chiudeva dentro, ma aveva imparato che con Antonio il suo metodo funzionava meglio.   
Le loro bocche erano davvero vicine, si sfioravano, i loro occhi ancora agganciati.   
\- Se torna a toccarti o a provarci giuro che salto la fase delle minacce sottintese. - Antonio lo poteva immaginare a prendere a pugni Peter minacciandolo di fargli saltare il cervello con una pistola in bocca se tornava a guardarlo. Non voleva che nessuno finisse male per colpa sua, però era felice della gelosia e del modo in cui Hank gli si era legato.  
“Forse dire attaccato suona meglio nel suo caso!”  
Ma decise con un sorrisino soddisfatto di eliminare la poca distanza rimasta. Le loro labbra aderirono morbide e calde, si baciarono, le lingue si trovarono presto e la sensazione piacevole del bacio arrivò a cancellare tutto il resto. Peter, gelosie e separazioni lavorative precipitose.   
Ora erano lì insieme ed andava di nuovo tutto bene.   
  
Archiviata la pratica Peter, i due si misero a mangiare. Hank aveva cucinato i suoi piatti migliori che però avevano richiesto cura ed attenzione, Antonio fischiò su ognuno di essi, tutti a base di carne, uno più perfetto dell’altro.   
La cena era proseguita spedita e senza problemi, ogni pietanza era buonissima e non avevano mai parlato di lavoro, perciò gli argomenti erano spaziati un po’ su diverse cose. Esperienze giovanili per lo più, passioni vissute da pazzi ed episodi molto divertenti che avevano dato un’aria allegra e piacevole.   
Non che con Antonio fosse possibile essere giù di tono.   
Dopo cena Hank aveva sparecchiato e sistemato la cucina vietando severamente ad Antonio di fare qualcosa, così aveva girovagato per casa mettendo su della musica dalla sua chiavetta USB.   
Una playlist mista di musica hip hop, rap ed R&B, il suo genere preferito.   
Sentendo Eminem irrompere dalle casse, Hank si affacciò sorpreso nel vedere Antonio muoversi a ritmo convinto e per nulla imbarazzato, sorrise e continuò coi gesti tipici da rapper.   
\- Non finisci mai di stupirmi tu! - Antonio in risposta rise ancora di più.   
\- Parli tu che hai fatto una cena da chef? - Hank sorrise a sua volta e tornò dentro la cucina continuando le sue operazioni, Antonio lo raggiunse, ma Hank lo spinse via malamente dicendo di stare di là ad aspettarlo che arrivava fra poco col dolce.  
Antonio fece il broncio.   
\- Perché non cucini più spesso così? Pensavo non fossi capace! - Disse abbassando un po’ il volume della musica che dava un tono ben diverso da quello romantico o d’atmosfera che aveva immaginato Hank preparando la serata.   
\- Richiede tempo che non ho. - Tagliò presto l’altro dalla cucina. Antonio continuò a muoversi per il salotto senza stare fermo, parlando con lui dalla distanza.   
\- Ma potresti prendertelo, sei tu che te lo vieti! Ti riempi di lavoro, sei sposato col lavoro, ma potresti anche rallentare, finire certe cose l’indomani e venire a casa a cucinare! Sei bravo, perché no? - Hank non rispose subito, ma Antonio non mollava la presa. - Hank? -   
\- E per chi dovrei cucinare tanto? - Fu la sua risposta laconica. Antonio si morse il labbro facendo una smorfia, poi alzò le spalle e guardando in alto con aria di chi ci voleva provare lo stesso, disse:   
\- Magari per me. Se lo facciamo diventare un rito ed entrambi ci impegniamo per essere a casa a cena, perché no? -   
Antonio capiva che cucinare per sé stessi era deprimente, anche lui evitava se non aveva i figli con sé. Però voleva spingere Hank a prendersi cura anche di sé, riprendere la propria vita in mano, staccarsi un po’ dal lavoro che era diventata la sua ossessione.   
Hank non aveva risposto subito, Antonio aveva abbassato ancora il volume.   
\- Hank ti è venuto un colpo? - Chiese con la sua solita sfacciataggine.   
Hank ridacchiò e rispose ancora dall’altra stanza.   
\- Questo fa molto coppia, sai? Trovarci insieme a cena, magari dormire insieme quando non abbiamo altri impegni o motivi per non farlo... quasi convivere? - Antonio lo sapeva bene cosa sembrava, ma dopo che aveva cucinato per lui dai tempi della moglie, era difficile evitare di pensarci.   
Quella distanza lavorativa li aveva rafforzati molto, così come il problema per la questione di Justin.   
Inizialmente Antonio ci era rimasto malissimo, ma poi aveva capito che Hank aveva bisogno d’aiuto, più di chiunque altro.   
Così gli era stato vicino dopo le settimane passate a combattere i propri sentimenti in modo razionale.   
Ora che si era arreso a quel che provava per lui e che erano tornati insieme, perché privarsi di una cosa simile?   
“Forse corriamo troppo, dopotutto un paio di settimane fa eravamo ‘tecnicamente separati’. Magari sto correndo troppo?”  
Se lo chiese col classico secondo treno, ma quando si girò per rispondergli cercando di correggere il tiro per non farlo scappare a gambe levate, gli morì la voce in gola vedendo che aveva un dolce al cucchiaio con una candela accesa sopra.   
La coppa era piuttosto grande per essere per uno, infatti Antonio prima aveva notato due cucchiai, oltre che due calici ed un pregiato vino dolce italiano.   
Hank sorrideva un po’ imbarazzato, Antonio voleva svenire dal ridere perché sicuramente il sergente voleva essere da tutt’altra parte. Capiva bene che per lui stava facendo di quelle cose incredibili a dir poco.   
\- Questa è solo una sera di compleanno. - Disse poi Hank mettendo nel tavolino davanti al divano la coppa di dolce che aveva fatto non sapeva nemmeno bene quando.   
Antonio si sedette con lui senza dire nulla ed Hank, guardandolo senza sfiorarlo nemmeno, continuò con la sua calma pacata dove in fondo ai suoi occhi sempre tristi, ora scorgeva una dolcezza tenerissima.   
\- Non voglio spingerti a fare altro se non goderti il momento. Non è un messaggio subliminale dove ti spingo a convivere o cose così. - Antonio sorrise impacciato a riguardo.   
\- Non pensavo a questo quando te l’ho detto. È stata una cosa del tutto spontanea. - Hank si addolcì ulteriormente nel suo sorriso sempre meno triste.   
\- Lo so. Mi piaci per questo. Non pensi, agisci e basta. - Antonio a quel punto infilò il dito nella sua camicia, nel colletto dove i primi due bottoni erano aperti, poi l’attirò a sé continuando basso e suadente.   
\- Mi piace come siamo ora, stare separati ci ha fatto fare un bel passo in avanti e mi è venuta voglia di farne un altro. È un peccato vivere per il lavoro quando è così bello tornare a casa se hai qualcuno che ti aspetta, che cucina per te o con cui passare le serate. È come se il centro della giornata non fosse più il lavoro ma altro. Vivere così è più sano e più bello. - Hank rimase così vicino a lui senza muovere un muscolo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.   
\- Quindi non ti rimangi la proposta sparata da una stanza all’altra con non so quale rapper a strillare insulti? - Antonio rise spontaneo appoggiando la fronte alla sua, poi si raddrizzò e si fece serio annuendo.   
\- Non la rimangio. Mi piacerebbe fare quest’altro passo in avanti con te. -    
A quel punto Hank aderì le labbra alle sue e lo baciò in risposta.   
Una bella risposta.   
Antonio si sentiva avventato, tutto quel che faceva con lui lo faceva sentire così, però non avrebbe mai voluto rinunciare a quella sensazione.   
Quella di avere fra le mani la cosa più giusta della sua vita.   
\- Soffia prima che la candela si sciolga e mangiamo cera invece che un dolce alle fragole. - Disse poi sulle sue labbra.   
Antonio ridacchiò, si girò verso la candela, la guardò ed espresse un desiderio come sin da piccolo faceva sempre.   
“Che questa volta funzioni e possiamo essere felici insieme. Perché lo meritiamo tutti e due, cazzo!”  
Dopo di questo, soffiò.   
Hank avrebbe voluto fare una foto al suo viso in quel momento, con la luce della candela ad illuminare i suoi occhi assorti che brillavano pieni di un desiderio fin troppo evidente.   
\- Sai, sono una persona romantica e appiccicosa, tutto il tuo opposto. Agisco sempre in base a questo. Tu dovresti scappare prima di... - Ma Hank decise di tirare fuori il regalo e zittirlo così.   
Antonio chiuse magicamente la bocca e lo guardò.   
\- No, ma il regalo era la serata, tu che cucinavi... ero pronto a sentirmi male, infatti mi ero preso dei digestivi... invece sei stato eccezionale, non mi sentirò nemmeno male... -   
\- Se non apri il regalo te lo ficco in gola. - Ruggì spazientito Hank continuando ad alzarlo davanti ai loro occhi.   
Antonio ridacchiò ed annuì prendendolo nel palmo, lo aprì sperando che non fossero già agli anelli e quando vide due portachiavi sospirò spontaneo come sempre.   
\- Avevo paura che fossi passato alle proposte di matrimonio... - Disse sdrammatizzando. Hank chiuse gli occhi cercando di non ucciderlo.   
\- Guarda bene. - Brontolò odiandosi sentitamente per quell’idea romantica. Antonio fissò meglio e si concentrò sul regalo.  
\- In effetti perché due portachiavi uguali? -   
Hank spiegò seccato che glielo facesse dire a lui.   
\- Uno per la tua chiave di casa mia, uno per la mia chiave di casa tua. - Antonio se lo ripeté mentalmente cercando di capire, poi realizzò.  
\- Avevi già pensato di ufficializzare questa convivenza anomala divisa in due case? - Hank si maledì per averlo fatto sul serio.   
\- Sono due portachiavi identici, non indosserei mai degli anelli o bracciali uguali per delle promesse solenni, quelle cose vanno oltre la mia soglia di sopportazione. - Antonio rise e lui continuò più brusco. - È solo per impegnarci un po’ più seriamente di prima, tutto qua. E per ringraziarti di essere tornato e non aver mollato. - Poi abbassò il tono e gli prese il mento fra le due dita guardandolo magnetico. - So che non mi approvi e quel mio modo di tagliarti fuori per proteggerti ti ferisce, ma grazie per essere tornato. Senza di te non sarei mai risalito. - Antonio aveva sempre pensato che fosse stato merito di Erin, sicuramente lei lo aveva aiutato enormemente,  ma sentirgli dare quei meriti lo faceva sciogliere. - Ti ho allontanato per proteggerti, ma la verità è che non posso fare a meno di te. Mi servi per stare meglio ed essere felice. Se non ti suona troppo egoista, vorrei vivere con te. -  
Antonio si dimenticò di chiudere la bocca davanti a quella dichiarazione imprevista. Imprevista era dire poco, in effetti.   
Mai avrebbe immaginato di arrivare a quello.  
Non si stavano giurando amore eterno, niente anelli. Ma due portachiavi uguali.   
Una convivenza atipica, nessuno dei due voleva che trapelasse la loro storia in alcun modo. Naturalmente Jay lo sapeva, ma era il solo di cui si potevano concedere.   
E poi Antonio aveva figli che spesso venivano da lui, per cui la questione della convivenza avveniva quando non c’erano ‘altri’ di mezzo. Ma sia pure in quel modo strano e super clandestino, poteva parlarsi di convivenza.   
Era un bell’impegno.   
Antonio rimase con gli occhi lucidi, poi prese i due portachiavi e li strinse nella mano ed insieme prese la sua.   
Eh lui sì... lui era quello romantico dei due.   
\- Sono felice di accettare questa proposta e venire a vivere con te nei momenti in cui ci sarà possibile. - Così dicendo, lo baciò con più trasporto, concludendo solo dopo un po’: - Ti amo Hank Voight. - Questo ebbe il potere di rendere lucidi gli occhi di Hank, Antonio sorrise e gli mise la mano sulla guancia.   
\- Fase successiva? - Antonio si riferiva alla convivenza, Hank guardò il dolce.   
\- Se non lo mangiamo, lo berremo. - Questo smorzò la tensione ed i due finirono per mangiare ancora, ridendo.   
  
Hank infilò le braccia sotto quelle di Antonio, si prese alle lenzuola sotto di lui ed entrò con una spinta possente mentre le sue labbra si chiudevano sul suo collo.   
Antonio, steso sotto di lui a pancia in giù con una gamba piegata di lato, lasciò andare un lungo sospiro inarcando la schiena e la testa all’indietro.   
Hank spalmato su di lui lo bloccava col suo corpo caldo e forte, poi dopo un paio di spinte fu del tutto dentro. I movimenti furono ben presto in sincronia così come le loro voci che gemevano insieme.   
Hank lo strinse a sé ancora di più, come se avesse bisogno di sentirlo di più, di inglobarlo. Si schiacciò su di lui mentre ad ogni colpo lo faceva sempre più suo con una necessità interiore sconvolgente e quando entrambi raggiunsero l’orgasmo, rimasero così fermi un momento uno nell’altro, ansimanti, sudati.   
Per un momento solo i loro respiri, poi Antonio girò il viso verso il suo che faceva capolino sulla sua spalla, le bocche si trovarono e prima di unirsi in un bacio leggero e appena accennato, Antonio mormorò:   
\- Ti amo e voglio vivere con te. - Hank sorrise e gli baciò l’angolo della bocca.   
\- Pensavo di dover essere io fare un regalo a te. - Antonio sorrise e si girò di più fino a poterlo guardare negli occhi, sia pure in una posizione che ora era scomoda.   
\- L’hai fatto. - Con questo non servì altro.   



End file.
